User talk:MissTique
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Shadowmaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi MissTique. i haven't done much to this wiki in a while, as I've been busy with a Manta Force wiki I aso created. However, I'm going to update the navigation and background very soon, so it ooks better. Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:03, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Im Back Thank you for you edits. I'm a teacher, so the last few months have been busy. Starting to see some light at the end of the tunnel. If you want, i can made joint administrator, which will give you more acceess. I'll be fully back in 2 weeks. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:03, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Mornning from the UK I'll add you to the administrator list tonight, so you should have access tomorrow. Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) navigational changes Hi :) I've began some structural/naviagtion changes to the wiki. It is still very basic, but I'm just getting things worked out in my head, It will look ALOT better once I've finished. Sorry it's a bit messy at the moment, but it will be worth it. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) No Problem :) & your edits seem to be good! I'm gonna try to improve navigation tonight, & make it look more 'pritty' over the weekend, lol. But I know what it is going to look like now! Speak soon Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Changes made tonight I've added and made many changes tonight, although it mightn't be obvious at first. Iv add the ThunderCat Marvel UK comic images (100+) and started organsing TV season. Episode numbering might be a little out of sink now, but I'll sort them over the weekend. I've also made changes to the wiki colouring, but I'm not completely happy yet. They'll be sorted this weekend too. If possible, just concentrate on editing episode pages for the next few days, so I can get everything sorted. Thanks for your edits Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply Your welcome to create a logo if you want. It's on my to-do list, but wanted to get navigation sorted first. I'll also add a merchandise and toy section before I log-off tonight. & any help from other people is always welcome :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) season 1 and 2 or season 1, 2, 3, 4 Personally, i believe they are 4 separate seasons, due to their yearly long breaks between season 2 and 4. In many ways, the pilot episodes should be split from season 1, as there was a 7 month gap. DId you know, nearly half of the episodes have never been aired in the UK, besides some released on VHS. It wasn't until the DVD released that i actually saw the entire series. In relation to the logo, I would prefer thundercats lair or thundercats lair wiki logo, but I'll leave it to your judgement. Stargate TL1 (talk) 08:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Look GOOD! You changes seemed really good! I've also simplified the synopses I added on the season pages, as i they were far to long for this type of page. You can still read the official synopses on each episode page. The shorted synopses have been taken from IMDB webpage. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello. I've not got done as much as i wanted too this weekend, but I've also done something I didn't plan on doing either (especially comics). It's just gonna take a little time before the wiki starts looking more complete. I'm planning on adding a timeline, that'll include episodes and comics. Hope the logo design is going well Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Logo added Hi Stargate. I've completed the logo and added it to the site. Have a look and let me know what you think of it. Thanks :-) MissTique (talk) 04:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Logo the logo you've created looks fantastic! Thank you for sorting that out, it makes the wiki standout! :) Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Free to do what you want feel free to do what ever you want! i'm working mainly on the comic pages this week, as they are by far the hardest to create, due to the information being scattered. I'll do proper summaries in the near future. I'm not too worried about the episode pages, as they will be pritty easy. By adding title card images for these pages, you have made my life a little easier. Basically, you have free range to do what you see fit. Stargate TL1 (talk) 23:35, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Have fun As the dog would say from 'Tom and Jerry', "If you need any help, just whistle!" :) If you know anyone else, please invite them along! Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:35, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Characters I've been keeping an eye on the character pages you have added. THANKYOU! It's coming together! I'm still working on the comic pages, but I have got alot done! Clicking on images now take you to the pages :) Keep anything, just shout! and thankyou for inviting people! Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Short Break from comics Im gonna take a short break from the comic pages, and concertrate on tne PLOTs for episoides. So far I've added season 3 and 4 plots, but thery need some of the sarcasim removing. This will be done ASAP! By this time next week, most pages will have a Summary and an extensive(ish) plot, as I already have these to add. I've also added a SilverHawk section on this wiki, as that both shows were linked. What is your feelings about this? I know it looks alot, but this wiki will start looking more complete by next week. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:48, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Character pages the character pages look really good :) and we all have different ways of creating pages, especially if there is alot to create around the same section. so im more than happy to leave you to it :) Eventually, this will will have alot more information than anythin other version, it'll juust take a few months. I'll have a look at the show called 'Tiger Shark' tonight, as i never knew about this series. What did you think of the thundercat reboot? Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Font Page jusr on my iPad. i agree, the front page needs a complete overall, but was on my to do list. Do you fancy a crack at it? In relation to the reboot... i liked the style and some of the things they did in the pilot, but i don't like some of the changes, i.e, being on the same planet. Many people don't agree, but making Snarf mute was the wrong way to go. they made too many suttle changes, compared to the original show. But i would have like to have seen it go on for the season it had planned, as overall i think it would have been a good series. Better than many animation shows out there anyway! Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) TigerSharks Iv not had a chance to check out this show yet, but im gonna trying watchin some episodes on the web this weekend. We can deffently make some room for this show on the wiki, like SilverHawk. Do you know, if there was any link between original Thundercats and SilverHawk, besides production and cast? i know SilverHawk made a small cameo in the rebooted version of ThunderCats. I'm just trying to find a link between the 2 shows, on a story line level? &i't'll be good to see your design :) althought anything would be better than we have at the moment, lol. It might be good to see the ThunderCat font included in any 'Front Page' menu designs, i.e, anythin you can select.... if possible. Thanks for you contributions! Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:24, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Mock-Up Design I'm very pleased with the mock up design! Although, maybe change books to Literature so it covers both books and comics? What you think? It's been a long week, but I've finally finished for the weekend! Gonna catch up on some sleep! :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:11, July 4, 2014 (UTC) RE Mock Design Yes, please add the design to the front page! We can amend and add things over time, but it gives use a very good start point! At some point i want to change the background I added a few months ago as well :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) (Jeff) p.s. in case i didn't say, thank you for your contributions! Rules Having a pages about rules is a good idea. Any breaking of the rules should occur an instant ban! I'm not sure about fan art, but if it gets more visitors involved in this wiki, then it's something i can live with! I've nearly added all the offical and unofficial summaries to the episode pages. I've just gotta get the information into infoboxes next. it's coming together, piece by piece! thank you for all the images you have added so far! Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Vadalism if someone mistakenly messes up a page, then that is forgiveable. But vandelism, like renaming Lion-O to a sexual reference is punishable by the Sword of Omens coming down on your head! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Literature Section We can always adjust the Lit section afterwards, so feel free to do what you think. My opinion, you can always change something that been created, but you can't change anything that does not exist. Anyway, i'm gonna go see the new Transformers film! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:45, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Live Chat Just noticed the live chat window, as you messaged me! I've started chatting now! Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:03, July 6, 2014 (UTC) New Contributer I noticed we had a new contributer, who had done some work on the VHS/DVD page :) I'm going to message Wilycub later to say hello. Where about from the world is he located? SPeaking of which, where abouts are you located? Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for inviting me! I hope I can be a useful member of this wiki. Wilycub (talk) 18:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Mystery Contributor That other wiki contributer is me, as i forgot to log-in. i only relised because of the edits that were made yesterday, lol. ALSO, nice work on the Front Page today, even the little red trim! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Forum I'm not a member fo a forum, but I'm happy to join one. If you know a good one, where we can communicate more easily, please let me know. Do you have skype? there is a lot to be done, but we are getting there! I have a few ideas, about how to improve the character page design! tomorrow, i'm going to finish the episode infoboxs for season 4. then season 3 and 2. I'll leave season 1 to the weekend, as it's the biggest. I've also done a little work on the character pages, just to get a feel for the layout/design, but what you have done so far is good : In a few weeks, I'll also have no work for over a month! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:16, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Character format / design The current format of the character pages are fine, unless you think there is something we can improve. i might re-look at the 'Apperance' section at some point, as it can look like a very long list at times. Sorry if i removed any links or deleted any bits you had added. the place im copying these appearances from had this format, so i just copied them over. It wasn't intentional. i was thinking about the main character page layoput/design, and i was thinking we could do something like this... http://thundercatslair.wikia.com/wiki/TEST What do you think? & someone has to care about the Care Bears! Otherwise information and things get lost forever! I have registered with the CareBear forum, but i can't seem to find you on there? Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:43, July 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Character Pages 1. I've also replied to your message at Care Bears! 2. thinking about it, would having episode numbers before the episode link be handy? 3. I thought be could both contribute to the new characteer page format. Although, could you make the yellow box slightly bigger, so i can fit character names and ascending letters more easily? if not, I'll find a way around it. At the moment, we are in the foundation building stage for this wiki, but it's coming together. Just gotta fill in the main holes, like images and missing pages. any suggestions or help needed, just whistle! Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:19, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Changes to template the changes you made where perfect, thank you! Everything fits correctly now. I only needed to adjust the pages slightly, to take into account the increase in size! Also, i'm trying to reply to your earlier message on Care Bear, but it's not working properly. It keeps saying it's network is too busy at the moment. Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Buildings Site tonight I've turned the wiki into a bit of a building site tonight, but I'm laying the foundations for this weekend! However, don't feel like you can't touch anything, as your welcome to do anything you want. I'm hoping to get alot done over the weekend :) That furom I joined earlier is still coming up with error messages when I try to send anything :/ If that doesn't work by the weekend, I'm going to create another way of communicatcing privately. I've decided (if you agree) im going to go with 'ThunderCats', insteads of all lower-case throughout the wiki. It might mean adjusting words throughout the wiki, but it shouldn't be a major task. Do it as we go! Having to ways of spelling it, was driving me up the wall and back down again! Also I've adjusted/improved the Top Navigation Bar tonight! All in all, it's been a busyish night. Have a good day, Stargate TL1 (talk) 00:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: I fixed the small image in the Portal square problem thank you for sorting the template. i have a BASIC understanding, but your template changes are beyond me, lol. But i understand enough to use appropraietly :) I've gone live with both test pages, only accessed from the 'Top Navigation' menu at the moment. What you think???... http://thundercatslair.wikia.com/wiki/Good_Characters In the future I'll just add image, but i just wanted to get a better understanding of the new tamplate. It's a far better way of accessing characters, compared to the other wiki. Although it's not perfect and I need to get some images, which i'll get from the DVDs tomorrow! Going to do the evil characters next! Once the character menu options are sorted, i'll start adding info to the character pages, or should I say share the adding :) I think the wiki has taken a few steps forward this week :) Rr: New Character Pages I've just managed to reply to your message you sent on Monday. It kept saying the surver/network was busy or soemthing like that. Anyway recopied my reply I saved and and it alllowed me to send this morning. I've also added the character page format to the vehicles page. Is your friend Wilycub still about? I wont be around as much today, but I'll still be in and out Stargate TL1 (talk) 08:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) How do you feel if we created wiki achievements, so people earn badges for editing and contributing? Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) toy navigatiojn pages Wilycub has done a really nice job on the Toy navigation page! I didn't notice those changes until now :) The navigation has really improved the last few weeks, which will be important when more people start visiting, compared to the other wiki. Unless the navigation is good, there is no point have many pages for characters, episodes, comics etc etc... as no-body ever sees them! I'll also contact Wilycub and let him know i'm really pleased with his work! Do you know any other discruntled contributers that would like to join the ThunderCats Lair? Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:05, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Maintance and Tiddying Up Afternoon! I've spent the day tiddying up pages and sorting internal hyperlinks links! I'm a little hungover, so needed something easy to do. Plus there was some self created errors that were annoying me! More pages say ThunderCats, WilyKit and WilyKat now :) Hope your good Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) World Cup A '"Cast", "Vehicles" and''' "Locations"' section on each page is something i wanted to eventually add, so it's a good idea :) My only concern was that it might make the pages look a bit listy, but they would be better for it! I'm also waiting for the FOOTBALL World Cup final! :P It should be a good match! Who you want to win? & don't worry about not being around much this weekend. I appreciate any contributions you maek, BIG or small! & we could have some fun with the Achievement Names! Maybe use Thundercat Characters for number of edits made! 1 edit = Snarf, 10 edits = ThunderKitten etc etc. If you have any ideas, please let me know :) I was also thinking about making the wiki more known, by mentioning it in some forums. In a few weeks, we should be at the point where this wiki looks a little fuller. What you think? I don't think the other wiki's are aware that the Eye of Thunder has awoken, as they not mentioned us yet. Is the TMNT wiki a friendly community? (Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC)) RE: RE: World Cup there is no rush! gonna spend this week, trying to adding picture to the episode pages (including infobox link), so they look more complete! I do think our wiki looks visually better overall, even if there is more to be done! Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Characters in episode information What do you think of the character section in an episode page? It's a little tricker to do, but not much http://thundercatslair.wikia.com/wiki/Exodus#Characters I'm off to bed, so have a good day and I'll contact you soon. I've also sorted those pages out that had pasted fan summaries. I've just saved them onto a word document instead, until i get a proper chance to write more detailed summaries of my own. while create links tomorrow. Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) You okay? Hi. You okay? I know your BoardSnail connection has been slow, but just checking :) I'm starting work on the Locations page, so we can added the menu buttons to the episode pages aswel. It'll take a day or too. I've also changed the summaries for the season 3 and 4 episodes, as they needed alot of work to make them polished. They are shorter in detail, but come from the DVD summaries, if I remember correctly. I will create more detailed summaries when other things are in place. Or other people can do them, if they get the time. If you need any help, just shout! Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:47, July 14, 2014 (UTC) morning! i contact Wilycub yesterday to say his pages look good and if he needed any help, to just ask. But he seems to have everything under control. &the portal sqaures break up the text nicely i think, so you don't get bogged down by writting, especially for the more casul reader. & I wasn't sure if your real world life was busy at the moment. But hopefully your internet speed will improve :) CB won't allow me to read messages at the moment, but I'll try again after work! Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: morning! I got the feeling you knew a little HTML and CSS code. I'm still developing my knowledge of wiki code, & even though i mightn't be able to write much, I can generally understand what's going on. Do you have any suggestions about thing we could do? Also, have you had any more ideas about the Badge Achievements? Could be a fun little side project. i do tend to hang around the episode and comic pages, but like my grandmother, I enjoy getting out and about occasionally.... hence the recent menu pages that have been added. Although, I do need to go back home and start adding the 'Title Card' pages. Anyway, I've just finished a long day, so i'm gonna head towards the shower and do some wiki changes later :) *Update* what do you think about asking/giving Wilycub admin access. Even though i don't want to give the 'Keys to Thundera' to every Tom... Dick and Harry, I also want to create a family of contributors with Admin access. Especially those who have something specific to offer and/or do a great job over-time! & Wilycub certainly ticks this box! Also, Congratulations on reaching 500 edits! Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:20, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: A very Good morning to you! Morning. I'm just heading out to work, so I will reply properly later. Badge suggestion: Good! Also like personalisation! I'll check it out and see how they are personalised/created. Admin Rights: The reason I suggested Wilycub is because of yourself and what you had said, so I'll contect this contributor later. I'm also glad you agree that we need to be careful about who give Admin right. Even though we want to be open to all contributers, we don't want to give the 'Keys of Thundera' away. In the future, we should create lower access roles, but we'll need to look at these rights. Maybe ask people to apply, so we check them out before hand, using there user-name to check out other contributions around the wiki page. have a good day Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Literature Evevning. I noticed the pages changes as i came online. Thanks for addiing the extra pieces you've added. I had taken a break from the comic section. In my opinion, they are far from perfect, but they are better than than most websites. However, I order the majority of the UK comics from eBay, which have just arrived, so they should improve things! & I notced the beginning of the creatures pages this morning :) the navigation boxes and pictures you've added throughout thre day have made it look really good :) I've only checked out a few individual creature pages, but they also look really good! You have got a lot done today :) Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:20, July 16, 2014 (UTC) TigerSharks In relation to TigerSharks, was there 26 episodes? Or 52 episodes that seperated into 2 part episodes? I've done a little bit of work on the SilverHawks and TigerSharks pages tonight, but nothing major Stargate TL1 (talk) 22:13, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RE TigerSharks After a little research, there was 26 episodes. However, each episode was split over two days, as it was apart of a show called 'The Comic Strip!' The Comic Strip showed 4 rotating cartoons segments each day - ''The Mini-Monsters, ''Street Frogs, ''Karate Kat and TigerSharks. It was the last TV series produced by Rankin/Bass Productions. Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:44, July 17, 2014 (UTC) TigerShark and other bits i noticed the changes made to some of the character pages. i don't mind if you findle with them, It was something i added when i first started the wiki, but never got around to making my own. So feel free to do whatever you want, as i appreciate your contributions there. TigerSharks never had a DVD release, although Wb are hopingt o release it VOD at somepoint, like the 2nd volume of SilverHawk was a few years ago. I've watched a couple of episodes of TigerShark. It had good potential, but placing it within the show called 'Comic Strip' watered it down in my opinion. But not all shows can be great i guess! I'll be around a lot more tomorrow, as I'm out tonight. Hopefully i'll get alot more done. I'll retry responding to your message on CB forum, as i'd given up trying to respond. Hope you had a good day. I'll also contact Wilycub about coming an Admin tomorrow. Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:43, July 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Weapons Page I'd noticed you had stared the weapons section. I've been a little ill the last few days, so I'm kinda just flopping around here at the moment. But i managed to get some redirect links sorted, i.e. Silverhawks takes you to the SilverHawks page. it's nothing major, but at least it's something. Also added the TigarShark air dates, which was a pain to find! There is very little out there about this show! Everything okay with you? Also, Wilycub accepted the Admin role, which I'll send by tomorrow (Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:33, July 19, 2014 (UTC)) CB and other bits Morning. I'm feeling a little better thankyou. I have replied to your message on CB, so please contact me whenever you get the chance. Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:02, July 20, 2014 (UTC) CB I've replied to your CB message :) & i got the foundation work done on the TigerShark episode page section, but there is still alot to be done. Although Rome wasn't built in a day! i will get more done tomorrow. i can do things pritty fast at the moment, as i can just batch page designs. It'll be adding the summaries, character etc etc that will take longer, as I'll need to watch the show first. there is next to no information on the TigerSharks. & although TigerSharks isn't our main objective at the moment, it'll hopefully help with people finding us :) Anyway, i had a really good time tonight! i went to see Steven Seagal's blues band in Liverpool! His band were very good! Stargate TL1 (talk) 23:17, July 20, 2014 (UTC) morning The bottom navigation sounds like a sensible idea. Lets test it out on a page, so we know what we should include before we role it out. I've also read your CB response, but will reply once I've finished work. But I'll get the ball rolling on the changes tonight! :) Also, good work on creating a 'Cast and Crew' page. Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Good Morning The Bottom Navigation Bar looks really good ! If your happy with it yourself, then role it out to the other pages. Good work! Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Navigation Bar thank you and don't worry about it i'm just doing some work on the TigerShark section, as i need a little break from ThunderCats :) However, the summer holidays start tomorrow! what wiki are you working on? Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:38, July 21, 2014 (UTC) The look brilliant, especially with the little extra you've added since yesterday! I'll start adding them aswel, as soon as i get a chance. I've done a little work on the TigerShark section, including adding navigation boxes and pictures. I'll get back to the ThunderCat section tomorrow. Hope you have a good day! Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:46, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ThunderCats-Ho The CB keeps saying "The server is too busy at the moment. Please try again later", so it won't let me reply. Do you have Skype? You can just use the chat section on there, without the camera. Plus it shows whenever one of us is online, so we can chat about this straight away? Also, i hope the title of this message answers you question! (Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC))